


Father

by Yurio_Sama



Series: Historias y One-Shots de Linked Universe [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurio_Sama/pseuds/Yurio_Sama
Summary: Que pasa cuando un grupo de héroes se encuentra con la peor dificultad que las diosas les pueden darNo son capaces de alejar a una niña de su padre ni de llevarla con ellosConoce la increíble historia de cómo los héroes encuentra a sus dos miembros faltan tes de una forma inesperada
Series: Historias y One-Shots de Linked Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669798
Kudos: 6





	1. Lyn

**Author's Note:**

> Linked universe le pertenece a jojo56830  
> Esto solo lo hago porque si no, no creo dormir en paz es la primera vez que hago esto así que no esperen mucho de mi

Una pequeña niña salía de su casa en Ordon Village como siempre una linda mañana de lunes acompañada de tranquilidad tenía poco que "ella" y su "papá" llegaron aquí o bueno mejor dicho ella ya que su padre crecio en Ordon Village antes de conocer a su "madre" pero eso no importaba lo que si es que llegaba tarde a la escuela y la maestra Ilia la miraría con esa cara de compasión que no le gustaba sabía que la chica no era mala y solo quería ayudar pero no pueden culparla este lugar era nuevo aún para asimilar extrañaba a su proclamada tía y a sus amigos de su antiguo hogar pero también le gusta estar en el lugar donde su papá creció solo aún no se acostumbraba eso era todo con todas las fuerzas que su pequeño cuerpo le permitió llego a la escuela y entró para sentarse hasta la parte de atrás no le gustaba ser el centro de atención menos porque todos conocían a su papá la persona que desapareció seis años y volvió con una hija de cinco años, la cual se veía era muy lista para su corta edad al igual que muy solitaria y

Lyn buenos días como te sientes el día de hoy-

Movió sus manos para poder comunicarse era su único medio de todas formas 

_Buenos días estoy bien_ \- fue todo lo que dijo con sus pequeñas manos la maestra sonrio y empezó con la clase 

Alguna vez escuchaste que los eventos traumaticos afectan a cada persona de manera distinta algunos se aíslan otros buscan una escapatoria en drogas o en alcohol, cada uno reacciona de forma distinta en el caso de Lyn dejó de hablar desde aquel día nunca más habló su padre lo entendió y la apoyo para aprender el lenguaje de señas y tener una manera de comunicarse en su antiguo hogar era normal que las personas hablaran con este lenguaje pero en Ordon Village no lo era tanto nadie tenía ese problema excepto ella, la única persona para su buena suerte la maestra es gran amiga de su padre y decidió aprender el lenguaje de señas para que no se sintiera tan aislada. 

El final de las clases llegó Lyn vio como sus compañeros salían como una orada de ciervos siendo perseguidos cuando el disturbio acabó al fin salió para dirigirse a su hogar aquella granja que era el gran sueño de su padre hecho realidad, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco aunque la gente no le agradará los animales eran otra cosa amaba todos los animales tan únicos y lindos eso de seguro lo heredó de su padre quien es un gran experto con todo eso, mientras caminaba no pudo evitar ver que un grupo de seis no siete personas armadas eso no era normal o bueno ya no ppor lo que ella sabía tendría que hablar con su papá después, siguiendo su camino llegó a su casa para entrar y ver que su papá no estaba seguro llevo a pastar a las cabras podría darle una sorpresa así que fue a lavarse las manos y empezó a preparar la comida le encantaba cocinar

🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️🧚♀️

Ya había pasado un rato y su comida estaba lista era un curry con carne y uan tarta de manzana ya solo tenía que esperar a su papá, sabía que no tardaría cuando escucha que tocan a la puerta va a abrir ya conoce aa todos y muy seguro es la maestra Ilia que quiere hablar con su padre cuando abre la puerta grande es su sorpresa al ver que no es su maestra si no los siete hombre de hace rato 

Humm se encuentra tu hermano pequeña - dijo aquel hombre con armadura y un solo ojo por lo que puede ver como siempre mueve sus manos 

_Yo no tengo hermanos y se supone no debo hablar con desconocidos si papá no está_ \- al parecer nadie sabe lenguaje de señas porque todos la miraron con asombro 

No puedes hablar - fue lo que murmuró el chico de bufanda azul antes de que si quiera pueda responder o cerrar la puerta en la cara de esos tipos pudo oírlo 

LYN - el inconfundible grito de su padre el cual llegó corriendo con espada en mano se puso enfrente de ella, lo cual la hizo soltar un bufido ella puede cuidarse sola 

Que hacen aquí-su padre no cambió su postura a excepción de que mostró parte de sus comillos como si fuera un lobo tan típico de él 

Disculpe no queríamos molestar pero nos dijeron que la persona que estamos buscando se encuentra aquí - volvió a hablar el tipo de la armadura 

Pues ya vieron que no a hora largo - 

No lo entiendes Hyrule necesita que encontremos a esta persona-hablo el que tenía ropa azul 

Pará qué o qué - su padre gruño mientras la veía de reojo

_PAPA_ \- a falta de voz Lyn firmó con fuerza importando le poco que la mirada de los demás era mucho peor que cuando vieron que no podía hablar 

Bien los ayudaré a buscar a la persona que buscan quien es - 

Podríamos pasar para hablar mejor - hablo con calma uno de los chicos 

Bien pero cualquier amenaza no dudaré en matarlos- su padre dejó que entrarán cuando todos estuvieron adentro Lyn cerró la puerta 

Oye tu papá siempre es así? - el chico de ropa azul preguntó ella a solo asintió 

Por cierto me llamó Wind el señor de la armadura es Time el de la bufanda es Warriors el que tiene cabello rosa es Legend el de la túnica multicolor es Four el que está a lado de Legend es Hyrule y finalmente el que parece que se está durmiendo es Sky- 

Que nombres más raros pero no puedo decir mucho del mío - ella firmó 

A no y porque dices eso - pregunto Hyrule, no sé dio cuenta cuándo el y legend se acercaron vio que todos estaban ahí seguro su papá fue a cambiarse y regresará en un momento vio que gracias a las palabras de Hyrule todos la veían no le gustaba eso pero no le quedó de otra 

_Mi nombre viene de una burla de mi mamá a mi papá mi papá se llama Link y mamá pensó que sería odorable que yo fuera Lyn_ -explico lo mejor que pudo mientras veía que todos bajaban la mirada


	2. Diosas de

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como los Links ven esta situación 
> 
> Junto más narración de Lyn y de su padre que a este punto creo todos sabemos que es Twiligth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis personajes favoritos tanto de los juegos como de Linked Universe son Twiligth, Wild Legend y Time porque no lo se aveces sus actitudes me recuerdan a las mías y Wild en mi mundo es la cosa más linda del mundo

Jodida Mierda y Diosa de la chingada era todo lo que el grupo de héroes podía pensar porque rayos los trae con un Link que tiene una hija porque tan poco le importan pero bueno si la niña y el padre están aquí la madre igual verdad

Así que y tu mamá donde esta - quien se animo a preguntar fue Sky

Enterrada en alguna parte del bosque - la respuesta provino del padre de la joven y en ese momento volvieron a lo mismo

Mierda a hora si estaban jodidos la madre muerta y la niña solo contando con su padre o diosa ya mejor diles que los odias

Lo único que vieron era como la pequeña niña asentí a y se dirigía a su padre 

Bueno a hora si de que quieren hablar -

Mira nos es como que notros queramos estar aquí pero la maldita diosa nos trajo -

Legend lenguaje - legend solo rodó los ojos ante el comentario de Time

Lyn ve a tu cuarto en lo que hablo con ellos si escuchas que algo malo pasa tienes mi total aprobación de usar tus armas - la pequeña niña estaba sonriendo como un maníaco donde se les ocurrió meterse con eso dicho la niña se fue

Bien a hora si como se llaman -

Soy Time el líder ellos son Sky Wind Warriors Legend Hyrule y Four - con la mención de su nombre cada uno alzó la mano a excepción de Wind que dio un muy alegre Hola

Se que esto parecerá raro pero todos somos la reencarnación del héroe de distintas épocas me creerías si te digo que todos nos llamamos Link -Sky

TE MALDIGO A TI DIOSA DE MIERDA solo un año solo te pido un jodido año sin aventuras con una vida pacífica y obtengo unos meses y después otra jodida misión - el grupo no se esperaba esa reacción

Espera nos crees-Four

E visto cosas peores que esto -Twi

Bueno no se como tomar eso pero sirve -Sky

Genial y a hora tu apodo como te llamamos todos tenemos nuestro título de héroes -Wind

Twiligth llámenme Twiligth -

Bien Twiligth y con respecto a tu hija -Time

A sí dejen le aviso tendrá que empacar sus cosas para esta "aventura" -Twi

Que Mierda vas a llevar a la niña contigo -Legend 

Pues claro que si no es como que tenga otra opción no tiene mucho que vinimos a vivir aquí Lyn aún no confía en nadie y no creo que quieran hacer un viaje de casi dos meses para que la deje con alguien de confianza -Twi

Dos meses?!! Pues donde vive este alguien de confianza -Wind

Muy pero muuuuuuy lejos y eso solo sería llegar al lugar tomoria otros días saber a donde dejarla ya que bueno muchos estarían dispuestos a cuidarla -Twi

Ugh y como piensas llevarla genio la diosa solo nos lleva a nosotros -Legend 

Se que la diosa la traerá con nosotros - Twi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy enferma y falta de imaginación así que aquí el cap medio escrito puse los nombres de quien habla casi en la última platica por cualquier cosa sigue siendo nueva en esto así que sean pasientes


End file.
